1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to filter cleaning means for vacuum cleaners, and particularly to filters having external brush means that are movable across the filter face for cleaning the soil therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The problem in vacuum cleaning equipment is that the filter must be cleaned following a specified operating period. For this purpose customarily the filter is removably mounted on the cleaning unit. But the exchange is cumbersome and produces difficulties, specifically because on reinserting the filter cartridge in the equipment attention must be paid to keeping the existing packings operational; namely to avoid a bypass for the path of intake air. In practice it has been shown that sealing gaskets frequently are damaged, or the filter is badly fitted on its gasket seating, to the detriment of the cleaning effect.